Memories
by Jacksfluzey
Summary: First installment of Sirius and Sarah stories. Sirius is grown up and looking at some old photographs bring back many memories he had with his first love.


Memories 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling's!

An: This is a story of Sirius Black's first and only love. Takes place at Sirius's house.

Sirius sat down in the kitchen of his house. The kids were out of the house shopping for their fifth year school things and he was stuck at the house like always. Sirius had an old shoe box with pictures in it; he pulled out a picture of him as a young teenager hugging a girl.

"Sarah" he whispered.

_Flashback_

"Sarah" Sirius whispered in the dark.

"Shh" she put her fingers to his lips. "You want us to get caught?"

Sirius smiled and hugged her closer from behind. "Sirius get with it" James spat disgusted watching them fool around.

"You can get us caught!" Lilly whispered harshly.

Sirius glared at Lilly. "Then shut-up" he growled.

They moved through James's house quietly not trying to make a sound. Remus was upstairs asleep; they didn't want to wake him or Pettigrew. Anyways it was for couples only. Lilly opened the door to the back; Sirius closed the door behind them.

"Let's go get the brooms!" Lilly exclaimed.

Sirius rolled his dark eyes up ward. "Sarah and I will be in your dad's muggle car" Sirius grabbed Sarah's hand.

"Okay but be quiet." James and Lilly rode off into the cool night air on their brooms.

Sarah opened the passenger door at the same time as Sirius opened the driver's door. They both got in and shut the doors quietly. Sarah snuggled up close to Sirius; he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I bet Lilly's going to be Prefect" Sarah said.

"Probably" Sirius said bringing Sarah close to him. "I bet you will."

"Like hell I will!" She frowned. "If you are then that's the only way I would want to be."

"Me?" He laughed. "That's funny."

Sarah looked up at him, she kissed his cheek. "Yeah you're too bad to be a Prefect" she said.

"Damn right" he said. "Sarah."

"What?"

"I love you" he said.

"What?" that was the first time he ever said that to her.

"I Sirius Black love you Sarah Burns" he said.

"I love you too" she raised her head up and kissed him long and hard.

"Do you think I can get that in writing?" she said.

He laughed, "If you really want it."

"I want you to be the first" she said looking into his dark eyes.

Her green eyes sparkled as he nodded. He ran his hand through her dirty blonde hair. He leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"We can't do this now" he said.

"I know but I wanted you to know that."

Sarah saw Lilly and James on the ground.

"We probably should go in" he said.

She followed him in the house.

That summer Sirius and Sarah had been each others first and were so much in love. Well as much in love as teenagers could be.

_End Flashback_

He put that picture down and picked up another one. It was of him and Sarah when they were young adults in their early twenties.

_Flashback_

"Sirius" Sarah giggled as she was blind folded.

"I'm here just hold my hand" he said and led her out onto the back porch.

He took off her blind fold and she gasped. The porch of their house was decorated with red candles and on the table was a dinner for two. Sirius pulled out her chair for her and she sat down. He sat across from her a smirk played on his lips.

"Who helped you?" she asked.

"No one" he retorted.

"Oh" she said taking a sip of wine.

"Were you always this romantic?"

"Always" he answered.

They ate dinner and he took out his wand and made music play in the air. She laughed and took his hand letting him lead her into a dance. She laid her head on his shoulder as they danced slowly.

"Sarah" he said.

He let go of her and got down on one knee. "I need to be with you. I want to have children and grow old with you. Will you marry me?"

Sarah smiled down at him. "Of course I will" he slipped a ring onto her finger.

He picked her up and twirled her around. "I love you Sarah!"

"I love you too Sirius" she laughed as he put her down.

They kissed and that night they spent in each others arms.

_End Flashback_

Sirius placed the pictures back in the box it was to hard to look at them. He put his face in his hands.

He hadn't seen Sarah in thirteen years. He didn't even know if she remembered him or not. He tried to write her, but she never seemed to write back but of course she did move back in with her father and mother and they never did like Sirius.

"Hey Sirius what's with the long face?" Tonks sat down at the table.

"Sarah" he said simply.

"Oh...I'm sorry I didn't tell you someone stopped by just now looking for you. Said her name was Sarah or something. I didn't know her so I sent her away."

Sirius stood up quickly. "Was she here just now!" he asked frantic.

"Yeah she just left a second ago" Tonks looked at him bewildered.

Sirius ran as fast as he could out to the door. He turned into a dog and ran out the front door. He saw a hooded figure walking down the street and ran at it. He barked at the figure and it turned around. He saw blue eyes that had to belong to only one person.

"Sirius?" Sarah looked at the dog.

She bent down and petted its head. "It is you" she smiled tears welling up in her eyes.

Sirius pulled on her cloak making her go towards his house. She opened the door letting him go in first. He turned into himself right before her eyes. His long black hair was falling over his shoulders.

"Sarah...I've missed you" he said.

"I missed you too."

They both took a step toward each other. He looked at her left hand and saw his ring was still on her hand.

"You still wear it" he said pointing to the ring.

"You are my fiancée and I am still in love with you" she said coming a little closer to him.

"And I am still in love with you" he said smiling at her.

She hugged him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed her like old times. Just like he did thirteen years ago.

"We have a lot to catch up on" he said.

"That we do and we have the rest of our lives to do it" she said following him into the living room where there would be a fire.

* * *

AN: That's the end! Hoped you liked it. 


End file.
